Sword Art Online: Keyblade Chronicles
by Fenikkusumaru
Summary: 10,000 players have logged in to the VRMMORPG Sword Art Online, and are trapped in it. You die in SAO, you die in the real world. The only way out: clear the game. Follow Kurogasa and Mikoto as they journey together, using the Keyblades to fight their way throughout Aincrad in this game of survival. Rating may change. Possible meet everyone that met Kirito in-game. OC x OC.
1. The World of Swords

Hey there people, Fenikkusumaru here! I'm going to start a story based on the anime Sword Art Online. I call this story: Sword Art Online: Keyblade Chronicles! Yes, you've heard right. I'm adding the Keyblades into Sword Art Online in this story. I've had that idea in my head for a while now and I'm going to exercise it in this story. You won't see it in _this_ chapter, but the next chapter you will.

Anyways, this anime has really caught my interest and the reviews about it were good. One review said it was the "smartest series in recent years," and the series shows "its deep insight on the psychological aspects of Virtual Reality on the human psyche, its sociological views on creating a realistic economy and society in a massively multiplayer online game setting, and the writing staff's ability to juggle a wide variety of genres within the series." Well, anyways, I'm gonna do this story. And it'll be from Kurogasa's POV. So without further ado… LINK START!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online.

* * *

Chapter 1: The World of Swords

**Sunday, November 6, 2022**

Today was a special day. The day that mankind has finally created a complete virtual environment. The day that 10,000 players log in to enter the world of the VRMMORPG «Sword Art Online». But I'm getting a bit ahead of myself aren't I? Okay, I'll slow it down a bit and start by introducing myself. My name's Kurogasa Kururugi. I'm 15 years old, have brown hair that's similar to Kira Yamato's hairstyle in Gundam Seed and blue eyes. I'm about 5'6" and weigh 140 lbs. And despite me having an athletic build, I'm a game nerd. Any game I play, I can beat. Now when you think of me as a game nerd, you're probably thinking that I stay in my room playing video games for hours on end not leaving the room right? Well, not me. I'll have you know, I spend time outside of playing video games by spending time with my friends at school too to balance that out.

But that's enough about me. Let's talk about «Sword Art Online».

I've been waiting for this game for a long time and it's finally worth the wait despite me playing not too long ago. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking how are you able to play it if the game hasn't been released to the public yet? Well, to answer _that_ I was chosen as one of the lucky 1000 people to Beta Test for the game. I and the other Beta Testers only got as far as the 8th floor during the two month period. Not much to go by, but hey it works with me.

I have to hand it to Kayaba Akihiko though. He's outdone himself with creating «Sword Art Online» and the «NerveGear», the helmet used for the game and the hardware required to use in order to play the game. The basic structure of this machine is totally different from your average video game controller. «NerveGear» only has a single interface: a streamlined interface that covered your whole head and face. Inside, there were numerous signal transceivers. By using the electronic signals sent by those transceivers, the gear accesses the user's brain itself. The user doesn't use their eyes or ears to see and hear. The signals go directly to the brain. In addition, the machine could access not only sight and sound, but also the other senses as well: touch, smell, and taste. Which is unique and ingenious on Kayaba's part. «Argus», the electronics company which created the «NerveGear» called the actual act of linking to the virtual reality «Full Dive».

With this machine, game, and the 10,000 people including myself, ready to play this game, it's practically the beginning of a video game revolution.

Today is Sunday, November 6, 2022. After all the preparations were finished, «Sword Art Online» will officially start its online service at 1 PM. And I was about ready to go.

After eating a good healthy lunch, I went up to my room, set up, and put together the «Nerve Gear» which was surprisingly easy for high tech equipment. I plugged the helmet's cable and turned on the machine, seeing the green lights on the helmet. Then I inserted the game into the helmet flat where the game cartridge slot is and lied down on my bed, placing the «NerveGear» on my head. One thing about me, I'm never good at trying to create fancy names or avatars, so I only use my first name. And I basically made a seventeen year old version of me with a little bit more hair on my head than usual and my avatar's face was a bit more mature. As for my avatar's clothes, I wear a simple long–sleeved silver shirt with leather chest armor over it with black pants, brown shoes, and brown fingerless gloves. All beginners wear clothes like mine since me and 9,999 other players are starting out. Of course, the females clothing is the same thing, only wearing skirts and not pants. But that's beside the point. As soon as the clock hit 1:00, I closed my eyes and yelled, "LINK START!"

* * *

Even though my eyes are closed, I saw my vision go white and a stream of rainbow colored lights rushed at me.

* * *

『**Touch**』»『**OK**』

『**Sight**』»『**OK**』

『**Hearing**』»『**OK**』

『**Taste**』»『**OK**』

『**Smell**』»『**OK**』

『**Language**』»『**Japanese**』

『**Log In**』

**Account:** ********  
**Password:** ******

『**Character Creation**』

『**Your Beta Test Data is still available. Would you like to use it?**』

『Kurogasa (M)』

『**YES**』『NO』

**Welcome to  
Sword Art Online!**

* * *

Then a vortex of blue streams of light came rushing at me and then…Black.

* * *

I heard voices. Then I heard even more and more voice as I then open my eyes and find myself in a crowd of people talking. I looked down and saw the clothes I, well my avatar's clothes was wearing. I was back. I'm back in «Sword Art Online»!

I looked around as I saw many buildings and NPCs I recognized when I was Beta Testing the game. It all seemed so realistic that it's almost alive. Right now; I, like all the other players are in a floating castle called «Aincrad» and of course, we all start at the bottom. Floor 1: «The Town of Beginnings». From the standing point where I stood, I looked around for more information and there I found an NPC that stood out of the crowd. I walk over to the NPC and a conversation started.

"Players it is necessary to learn the basics before playing. Please take the time to go through the Tutorial before playing this game."

Then a menu pop up in front of me.

『**Do you wish to do the tutorial before starting?**』

『**YES**』『**NO**』

Well, I have been playing nonstop while I was Beta Testing for two months, give or take the breaks in–between i.e. breakfast, lunch, dinner, but hey, a refresher wouldn't hurt. I pressed YES and as soon as the menu closed after pressing my answer, I was surrounded by a blue light and the area surrounding me then disappeared and was replaced with a new area. I was transported to a new area standing on a grid of blue lines. Even the ceiling of the Tutorial Area was covered by a grid of blue lines. The NPC was there observing and another Menu popped up in front of me indicating all the information that I should know.

**Tutorial:**

**Main Menu**  
–**Inventory/equipment**  
–Equipment  
–Weapons  
–Equipped  
–Accessory  
–Items  
–Skills  
–**Friends/Guild**  
–Party  
–Create  
–Invite  
–Dissolve  
–Friend  
–Messaging/Chat Box  
–Position Check  
–Profile  
–Guild**  
****–Maps/Quest  
** –Field Map  
–Dungeon Map  
–Quest  
**–Settings/Main–menu**  
–Option  
–Help  
–Logout  
**Leave Tutorial Menu**

For the purpose of the tutorial, when I pressed a button of my choice on the Main Menu of the tutorial, it showed me the description of each one. It didn't take me long to go through it, so I simply skimmed the tutorial list. After pressing the Leave Tutorial Menu button, a stream of light appeared a few feet in front of me and a «Frenzy Boar» appeared.

**Lv. 1 – Frenzy Boar:** 100/100

"Now that you have gone through the Tutorial, it is now time to test your skills," The NPC said.

I drew my sword from its sheath that was attached to my belt. The boar then immediately charged at me as I positioned myself for an attack and sure enough, it did. I then dodge the boar's attack and slash at its body dealing some damage.

**Frenzy Boar:** 100 – 40 = 60

Then I positioned my arm in a stance. My sword glowed and the «Assist System» carried my intention forward and I cut the boar in half.

**Frenzy Boar:** 60 – 60 = 0

As soon as the boar's HP hit zero, it glowed blue and shattered into pixels. Granted, since this is just a Tutorial, I didn't receive any Exp. or Col, the currency of this game, or any Items by defeating it, but I will get those soon when I start out for real.

"Well done Player," The NPC said. "This concludes the Tutorial," The NPC was surrounded by a blue light and disappeared and I too, was surrounded by a blue light and then the area glowed. A couple seconds later, I was back at «The Town of Beginnings». So with that done, and with a grin on my face, I started running around the town heading for the exit that led towards the «West Field», which is obviously west of «The Town of Beginnings».

"Heeeeeeeey!" A voice called. I turned around and saw, in my opinion the hottest girl _I've_ seen. She looked a year younger than me, has long crimson red hair tied up with a white ribbon in a ponytail that goes down all the way to the bottom of her back, side bangs that fall to just the bottom of her face and crimson red eyes. She wore a long–sleeved red shirt, leather chest armor like mine, and a pink skirt with long white socks that went up to her thighs and brown shoes. She also had a sword in its sheath attached to her belt.

Although… it could be that the _avatar's_ a girl and the player in the real world is a _guy_. I shuddered a bit at the thought, but then shook it off.

"Are you… by chance a Beta Tester?" She asked as he was catching her breath.

"Uh… yeah. How'd you know?" I asked a bit surprised.

"How could I _not_? You were running around town with that grin on your face like you know the back of your hand." The girl giggled a bit. "My name's Mikoto. I'm a first time player."

"Kurogasa. It's nice to meet you." I said extending a hand with Mikoto taking it and we shook.

"So, can you show me the ropes?" Mikoto asked.

"Sure."

* * *

Mikoto sets her sword in a stance and her sword starts to glow activating the sword skill **Horizontal**. She then glided across the ground rushing towards her opponent with the «Assist System» guiding her strike. She then hits the boar she was engaged with, as a blue line also follows the attack line, and kills the boar.

**Frenzy Boar:** 51 – 51 = 0

"Nice work Mikoto you learn pretty quickly for a first timer though," I said as I clapped to her performance. The boar disintegrated into a thousand blue data pieces as Mikoto sheathes her sword.

"Well I'm thankful to have a Beta Tester as my tutorial teacher." said Mikoto as she turns towards me with a smile.

"You're welcome." I smiled. "So… you ready to kill some more «Frenzy Boar»?"

"You bet!"

* * *

So with that, Mikoto and I continued to hunt more «Frenzy Boar» for most of the day at «West Field» and Mikoto was really starting to get the hang of it despite her being a first timer. It's probably just her being a natural at it. By the time the sun was setting over «West Field» at around 5:25 PM, Mikoto and I have already finished off a group of «Frenzy Boar». I sighed a deep breath as I pressed off the game message of us beating the last «Frenzy Boar» in the area and turned towards Mikoto who is behind me and said, "If you keep this up Mikoto I'm sure that you'll exceed most of the Beta Testers by next week if we slack off." I then sheathed my sword.

"What can I say?" Mikoto shrugged. "I'm a natural." I chuckled at this. I then sat down on the grass with Mikoto standing as we looked at the scenery, with the sky in an orange glow. It was really peaceful. "This whole place is amazing… even though it's just a game, it feels so real. I almost feel like wanting to live here."

"Yeah, I hear ya on that." I agreed.

"And I got really lucky just getting one of the 10,000 copies of this game. You got luckier when you're chosen as one of the 1,000 Beta Testers."

"Yeah…" I sighed. "SAO is the only thing I think about, day and night." I then unsheathed my sword to look at it. "In this World of Swords, a single blade can take you anywhere you wanna go. Makes you feel more alive here in _this_ world, than in the real world, you know?" I could only hear a giggle as I turned to Mikoto, seeing her doing just that. "What?" I asked.

"You're really into this, aren't you?"

"So? What's wrong with _that_?" I huffed a bit.

"Nothing, nothing." She waved off giggling. "I was just saying, that's all."

"Well, I don't know about you…" I said as I got up and sheathed my sword. "But I'm gonna Log Out. Gonna have dinner and Log In again."

"Me too. Thanks again for helping me out."

"No problem. If you need anything else, just ask me."

"I will. Oh, before I forget, I better add you to my Friend List." Mikoto then opened up her Menu and scrolled down to a certain part of it and pressed a button. A game message appeared in front of me.

『**Mikoto requests you to be a friend. Do you accept?**』

『**YES**』『**NO**』

I smiled as I pressed the YES button. I did the same thing to her and did the same action as I did. "Thanks, I'll see ya later." Mikoto waved.

"See ya." I waved back. I then turned around getting ready to Log Out until…

"Huh?" Mikoto said in a confused tone.

"Huh?" I asked turning towards Mikoto. "What's wrong?"

"There's no Log Out button."

"Are you sure? Look closer."

"I _am_. It's not there."

I then opened up _my_ Menu and I looked at it. And… she was right. There _was_ no Log Out button.

『**Options**』

『**Help**』

『 』

"See? It's not there."

"That's weird. Every online game should have a Log Out button." I said scratching my head. This was really confusing. How could there _not_ be a Log Out button? It just doesn't make any sense. "Let me try calling the GM." I then scrolled down my Menu and found a button to call the GM and pressed it. I've waited for a while, but there was no response. "No answer."

"Well, it's the first day out of the Beta, there's bound to be some bugs." Mikoto shrugged. "Is there another way to Log Out?"

"No. Logging out from the Main Menu is the only way to do so. And the weird thing is, there's no Emergency Logout in the manual, either."

"Are you serious?" Mikoto asked in disbelief.

"This isn't good at all. And we can't move our real bodies so there's no way we can get the «NerveGear» off of our heads either unless someone from the real world does that. The «NerveGear» intercepts anything we tell our bodies to do here." I explained.

"So… what do we do? Just wait for the bug to be fixed?"

"Or as I said, have someone from the real world to remove our «NerveGear» from our heads. Too bad I live alone. What about you?"

"I live with my Mom and Dad."

"I see. They'll probably notice by now. But it's really weird though."

"Yeah, but it's just a bug." Mikoto stated.

"Not _just_ a bug. It's _more _than that. Since we can't Log Out, the game will have serious repercussions for its future. They could just shut down the server and log everyone out in situations like this. But there hasn't even been an announcement…"

*DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG!*

"Uh?!" Mikoto and I gasped as we heard a bell ring throughout the area. It sent a chill down my spine. Something was _definitely_ up. I just _know_ it. Next thing we knew, we're suddenly surrounded by a blue light and a second later, we were back at «The Town of Beginnings». The Main Plaza to be exact. Mikoto and I looked around and we saw 9,998 other players suddenly transported here too.

"What the– Forced Teleportation?" I wondered.

"W–What's going on?" Mikoto said starting to feel scared.

"I–I don't know…" I got out. The bell stopped ringing as the crowd started to murmur in confusion as to what was going on. As more and more people began to huddle together and complain, the surroundings that were around us started to change, big red WARNING signs which were in hexagons, covered the vast expanse of the town's sky, turning blood red. And then something was coming out of the System Messages as if it was… bleeding. Red, blood–like liquid dripped from the cracks with electricity crackling, and a large, robed figure slowly descended. Mikoto and I along with everyone else were all clueless as to what was going on.

"Wh–What's that?" Mikoto shivered.

"That must be the GM." I answered. Looking at the GM, I noticed that he doesn't have a face at all. A pure white glove appeared from the folds of the long sleeve. But this sleeve, like the rest of the robe, didn't cover any sort of body. Then the faceless GM spreads his arms out, and began to speak in a low, calm, male voice.

**[Players, I welcome you to my World.]**

"'My' World?" I asked confused.

**[My name is Kayaba Akihiko, and right now, I am the one and only person who can control this world.]**

No way! That's Kayaba Akihiko?! As a gamer, I respect the guy. He was a genius when he created the «NerveGear» and «Sword Art Online»! I even read in magazines his few interviews. Just by reading the interviews, I can tell that he's one of those guys that tend to stay behind the scenes and not be exposed to the media. Now the question is: What is he doing as a GM?

**[I'm sure you've already noticed that the Log Out button is missing from the Main Menu. However… this is not a game malfunction. I repeat. This game is not a malfunction, but an original feature of «Sword Art Online».]**

"Original feature?" I asked confused. Well, it's a stupid one. Why would he purposefully not put the Log Out button in there?

**[You cannot Log Out of SAO on your own. No one on the outside will be able to shut down or remove the «NerveGear». Should these things be attempted... the transmitter inside your «NerveGear» will emit a powerful burst of microwave radiation, destroying your brain and thus ending your life.]**

"No way…" Mikoto said in disbelief. Well _that's_ something completely out of left field. Our brains are gonna be fried if anyone tries to remove or disable the «NerveGear». No if, and, or buts about it. Not to mention we can't cut off the power because the «NerveGear» has an internal battery. People in the crowd started muttering, their voices growing louder and louder at each passing second. It was either they couldn't understand, or they just couldn't grasp what he really meant.

**[Unfortunately, the friends and family members of several players have ignored these warnings and attempted to remove the «NerveGear». The result...]**

The metallic voice took a short breath before continuing.

**[...213 players have permanently retired in both «Aincrad», and the real world, forever.]**

A long, thin scream was heard. But most of the players couldn't or refused to believe what they had been told. I couldn't believe it either. 213 players already dead and us 9,787 other players are still left, yet… more of us could die from what we're hearing just now.

**[As you can see, news organizations from across the world are reporting in on this incident and the many deaths. Thus, you can assume now that the danger of your «NerveGear» removed to be greatly reduced. In a moment, using this time I have provided speaking with you, all of you will be transported to hospitals or similar institutes and be given the best treatment. So please relax and work hard to clear the game.]**

I started to get angry at this now. The man I have come to respect; has now _lost_ my respect. Who does think he is, playing God in this world? He has no right to! It's just wrong!

**[I ask of you all to understand that «Sword Art Online» is no longer a simple game. It is a second reality... From now on, any and all forms of revival in the game will no longer work. The moment your HP reaches 0, your avatar will be gone forever. And at the same time...]**

There was an eerie silence before he spoke again.

**[...Your brain will be destroyed by the «NerveGear».]**

I looked at my HP stats and it's 300/300. Mikoto's was 250/250. Once my HP hits zero, I'm dead in this world and my brain in the real world will be fried. I shuddered at the thought.

**[You need to only fulfill one condition to set yourselves free. And that is to clear the game. You are currently on the 1st floor, the lowest level of ** **«****Aincrad****»****. Make your way through each dungeon and defeat the «Floor Boss». Once you defeat the «Floor Boss», you can advance to the next level. Defeat the Final Boss on the 100th floor, and you will clear the game. All players still alive at that time will be immediately logged out of the game. I give you all my word.]**

"E–Easier said than done!" One player shouted.

"Yeah! Us Beta Testers never even gotten that far!" Another shouted. And it's true too. During the whole Beta Testing, in only the two months we Beta Testers were given, we only reached the 8th floor at best.

**[And finally…] **Kayaba spoke as if ignoring the cries from the other players. **[In your inventories, there will be a gift from me. Please confirm this.]**

From the moment I heard this I open my Main menu just as the other 9,787 players did the same and found an Item that wasn't there before.

『**Equipment**』

『**Items**』»『**Mirror**』

『**Skills**』

"Mirror?" I wondered. I pressed the button to make it into an object. And a small handheld square mirror appeared holding it in my hand. Then a white light enveloped me as well as other players around me. For several seconds all I saw was white then as the light faded I looked around looking at other players' reactions and the result was catastrophe. Screams could be heard and yelp of surprise from everyone saying "Who are you?". When I looked at the mirror I saw me, only two years younger. This was the real me in the real world.

"Kurogasa? Is that you?" Mikoto's voice asked surprised. I turned around and I was surprised to see that she gotten two years younger too. Aside from being relieved that she was a girl in the real world, I guess she wasn't good with appearances when creating her avatar too like _I_ am. "You've gotten younger!"

"Well… so have _you_!" I got out. "I guess you're not too keen with appearances like _I_ am."

"Yeah… but… how is this all possible?"

"It must be that scan…" I deduced. "The «NerveGear» traces your entire face with its high–density sensor. That's how it knows what your face looks like. And as for our height and body shape, we had to calibrate it. We had to touch our body all over. That must be how it got the data." Looking at her now, I noticed that, well… for a fourteen–year old, Mikoto had a nice curvy figure and it was mainly nice in her… bust area. ARRGH! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Get away bad thoughts! Why am I even thinking things like this in the middle of a crisis we're having now?! Thank goodness I was snapped out of those thoughts when Mikoto spoke again.

"Really?" Mikoto asked.

"Y–Yeah."

"Ok, I get all that, but… still… that still doesn't explain why this is all happening." Mikoto said.

"We're about to find out." I said pointing at Kayaba.

**[All of you must be wondering why. Why would Kayaba Akihiko creator of the «NerveGear» and «Sword Art Online», do all this? Is this a sort of terrorist attack? Is he doing this to ransom us? ]**

He paused for a moment before he spoke again.

**[None of these is the reason I am doing this. Not only that, but now for me, there is no longer a reason or a purpose in doing this. The reason is because… this situation itself was my purpose in doing this. I created my own world that I could observe and admire. This is why I made «Sword Art Online». And now everything has been realized.]**

"What?" Mikoto gasped.

I clenched my fist in anger at this. I don't believe what I'm hearing. That's his reason?! His reason is just so he can play God in this virtual world and screw with our lives as he pleases?! That bastard! He's not going to get away with this!

**[This ends the tutorial for the official «Sword Art Online» launch. I wish every player the best of luck.]**

And after that, the red robed cloaked figure disintegrated, disappeared, and the virtual sky returned to normal. After that huge announcement from Kayaba himself, the crowd was eerily silent… it was like that for a while until it turned to complete and utter chaos. Screams from multiple players yelling out, crying people on the ground tearing from the emotional impact. Yells, clamors, shouts, curses, begging, screaming… practically anything that the human could vocalize in distress, but it changes nothing. This was now our _new _reality. I looked to Mikoto who was just as shocked as the others. Her body began to tremble with a scared look on her face and her knees buckled, looking like she was ready to faint.

"Mikoto!" I cried as her legs finally gave in and collapsed as I managed to catch her in time. She was terrified and shivering with fear.

"No… it can't be… this can't be happening…" Mikoto trembled. I don't blame her being scared. This was all too much for her to take in.

"C'mon, let me get you away from here…" I told her softly. I attempted to help her as I got her out of the plaza. I needed to get her to an inn, but the closest inn I found was ridiculously far away from the plaza. But I mustered all the strength I could to get her there. By the time I reached the inn, she was already out cold from exhaustion. I carried her, the rest of the way to the inn and inside the inn, renting a double size room for two. As much as I needed to take in everything that just happened, Mikoto's condition is top priority. The moment I enter the rented room and place Mikoto down on a bed, I slowly move over to my bed and collapsed instantly as I approach the bed's side and passed out.

* * *

I woke up from my bed a few hours later, looking up at the ceiling. I looked out towards the window seeing that it was night time, and when I sat up, I took in everything of what happened that evening… Mikoto and I finished hunting some «Frenzy Boar» until we were transported back to the city and Kayaba appears saying that we can't Log Out unless we clear the whole game and… if we die here, then… we die in the real world.

I clenched my fist in anger at this. I was angry because of what Kayaba did to us 10,000 players, and because of that 213 are already dead leaving us 9,787 players left to survive in this virtual world. By now, the Beta Testers have probably left «The Town of Beginnings» to head to another village and find the best hunting spots to get the best experience, the most Col, and get rare items. I, for one, am not like those Beta Testers, I'm gonna stay behind and help Mikoto get through this. And _speaking_ of her, I turned to see her tossing and turning in her bed until she stirred awake and opened her eyes to see me. "You're awake." I said.

"Kurogasa…" Mikoto recognized.

"You okay?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"I… I don't know…" She muttered. I could tell that she was trying to hold back her tears as she sat up straight. "Kurogasa… what happened just now… was that… all real?"

"Yeah…" I sighed sadly. "I can't believe it either. I thought this was all a bad joke. But I couldn't be more wrong. I can't believe that Kayaba of all people would do something like this. I had respect for the guy because he created this virtual world we can all enjoy. But now… he turned it to a living hell and he has lost all of my respect. To actually have the gall to trap us all in here in this virtual just so he can play God is inexcusable and unforgivable…"

Mikoto looked down on the floor as her eyes were dampening. "I never thought that… it would be like this…"

"I know…"

"And if we die here, we… die in the real world…"

"Are you prepared for that though?" I asked.

"I don't know…" She shook her head. "I really don't… it's bad enough that we're stuck here and we can't get out. Just the thought of dying… just the thought of it…" She stopped talking at that point as she quickly jammed the heels of her hands into her eyes to try and force the tears back.

"C'mere," I whispered, pulling her into a comforting hug. Letting go, she buried her face into my chest. And she cried. She didn't try to talk, didn't think. She just… cried. I don't blame her though. She doesn't want to die in this place. I don't want to either. But if we're going to stay alive, then we're gonna playing this twisted game that Kayaba created. Mikoto cried for a long but eventually her tears stopped, her breathing was steady, and she was able to control herself again. "Are you alright _now_?" I asked.

"Yeah… I'm sorry Kurogasa…" She apologized looking at me.

"Don't be." I shook my head.

"It's just… I'm just scared about this whole thing."

"You're not the only one." I stated. "About 9,000 plus players are just as scared as you are. Even _I'm_ scared, though I don't show it. But I know I am."

"But… do you really think we can survive in this game?" She asked.

"We _have_ to." I answered. "And the more people start to realize that we have to be on the same page and work together to beat «Sword Art Online», the better. And don't worry; I'll help you out every step of the way."

"You will?"

"Mm–hmm." I nodded. "And I'll make sure I won't let anything happen to you. I promise…"

"Thank you…" Mikoto smiled gently.

If there's one thing I'm good at, it's keeping promises and I'm not gonna break them any time soon. I'm not gonna let Mikoto die in this place. And I'm not gonna have _myself_ die in this place. This was now our new reality, and in this new reality, somehow, someway… we'll survive in this world.

* * *

And there you have it people! The first chapter of _my _version of Sword Art Online! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. So get to it people! Review!


	2. Keyblade

Hello people, it's time for another chapter of Sword Art Online: Keyblade Chronicles! I know I only received about six reviews, but hey I expected as much. There aren't many Sword Art Online stories out there since the anime just came out a few months. But to those who reviewed, I thank you for that. So now let's get with the second chapter! Oh, and thanks to Shoku–Meian, Starlight AT, and EpikalStorms for helping me out with this chapter, couldn't have done it without you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online.

* * *

Chapter 2: Keyblade

**December 3, 2022  
Location: Entrance to the 1st Floor Boss Room**

It's been almost a month since we started playing «Sword Art Online». During that time period, 2,000 more players have died. The casualties now added up to 2,213 with us 7,787 players remaining. The good news is, Mikoto and I are still alive. The bad news, we have yet to clear the 1st Floor. It sounds pretty ridiculous, I know, but that's the truth of it all. As Kayaba said last month, any and all forms of revival no longer apply and once our HP reaches zero, we're dead in this virtual world _and_ the real world.

As of now, many of us players managed to get the 20th floor of the 1st Floor Dungeon. Not to mention, that we managed to find and get to the Boss's Room. I, along with Mikoto and two other players, both of which I know and formed a party with, and many other players were about to enter the Boss's room and fight the 1st Floor Boss. But again, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's back track two days.

* * *

2 Days Ago…

**December 1, 2022  
Location: «Forest Field»**

"EI!"

"HAH!"

After Mikoto and I formed a «Party», we began to do some hunting in the «Forest Field» of the 1st Floor which was our hunting grounds for the time being. Hopefully, sooner or later, we're gonna get off the 1st Floor and find new hunting grounds on the upper floors. We're taking on a couple of «Forest Boar» and I can tell you now; they're giving us a hard time.

**Players:  
Lv. 5 – Kurogasa:** 640/1000  
**Lv. 5 – Mikoto:** 425/950

**Enemies:**  
**Lv. 3 –** **Forest Boar:** 340/450  
**Lv. 4 – Forest Boar:** 475/600

For battle clothing, I had my leather chest armor off and had a white trench coat on with a leather gold shirt. My pants were the same and I wore black leather boots. Mikoto's clothing consisted of a light metal breastplate that is silver tinted, a silk pink t–shirt under the armor, light silver gauntlet with a claw tip fingers on her left arm, light silver gauntlet with a leather hand cuff, white silk leggings, and black scaled tight long boots, for her feet. I unleashed **Vertical **on the Lv. 4 «Forest Boar» knocking some of its HP down, and then followed up with **Horizontal**.

**Lv. 4 – Forest Boar:** 475 – 105 = 370 – 120 = 250

Then as I entered a cool down state, Mikoto rushed at the Lv. 3 «Forest Boar» and did a **Slant** at it making it squeal in pain.

**Lv. 3 – Forest Boar:** 340 – 100 = 240

Then Mikoto spin kicks the boar to its side as her sword skill ends dealing small but a meaningful advantage as my cool down ends and being ready to use **Horizontal** on second notice.

**Lv. 3 – Forest Boar:** 240 – 10 = 230

A fresh line follows my skill as I slash both boars simultaneously dealing the normal damage to the first boar but a slightly reduced amount to the second boar.

**Lv. 4 – Forest Boar:** 250 – 110 = 140

**Lv. 3 – Forest Boar:** 230 – 70 = 160

Then the Lv. 3 «Forest Boar» suddenly charged fast at Mikoto, who blocked it but it was to no avail as it rammed Mikoto and her sword broke in the process, making her roll on the ground.

**Mikoto:** 425 – 200 = 225

The Lv. 3 «Forest Boar» then scraped the ground with its one of its front hooves as it got ready to charge at the fallen girl. "Mikoto!" I cried out as I rushed to her aid as I was racing the «Forest Boar» hoping to make it in time. Mikoto struggled getting up and by now, the «Forest Boar» was really close and she had no time to react. And what's worse, her weapon was already broken. And then…

*BAM!*

Mikoto gasped as she saw me managing to block the «Forest Boar»'s attack. I pushed Mikoto out of the way as it rammed me instead.

**Kurogasa:** 640 – 225 = 415

It charged at me again and I managed to block it properly this time. I kicked it up in the air a couple feet in the air and did an **Uppercut **and **Slant**,slashing and destroying it into blue pixels.

**Lv. 3 – Forest Boar:** 160– 100 = 60 – 105 = 0

"You okay?"

"Y–Yeah…" Mikoto got out. "Kurogasa, look out!" She warned me. I turned around to see the other «Forest Boar» charge at the both of us. I managed to grab Mikoto and roll out of the way with her in tow as it missed us. I then helped her up and we dodged the «Forest Boar»'s charge yet again. I then did an **Uppercut **on it making it fly in the air and then followed it with a **Horizontal**.

**Lv. 4 – Forest Boar:** 140 – 95 = 45 – 75 = 0

The «Forest Boar» glowed blue and shattered into pixels and what else shattered was my sword as soon as I finished it off.

**Results****  
**Experience: 80**  
**Col: 100

* * *

"Hah… hah… it was easy when we were at the «West Field» outside of the city but this… I don't know how much this game will now advance to the months to come…" I said as I drank a Health Potion, "Can't wait until we get the «Crystals» though, these «Potions» are ridiculously slow." My HP bar steadily goes back up a ways before stopping.

"I guess we have to go back to town then," muttered Mikoto as she looks at her «Inventory».

"Yeah, got to consider that we broke our weapons out here means we've been out here for too long," I said as I threw away the now empty «Potion» bottle on the ground and it shattered into pixels.

"It's now three in the afternoon. Do you think we will make it back to town before dark?"

"I'm sure it won't take long, hopefully saying that we could avoid all the monsters at the same time."

"Ugh, don't remind me." said Mikoto as she had an irritated face.

I took the front as we ran through the «Forest Field», avoiding encountering monsters on the way with the «Tracking» skill equipped to ensure safety. It took us all evening to get back to town and it was already night time before we enter. "Great. A lesson well learned that fighting until the weapon break is a poor choice of action," said Mikoto as she slouches forward as the weapon shop was closed for the night.

"You can say _that_ again, I'm never going out into the field to waste a weapon until it breaks," as I said that I rub the back of my head almost in frustration, "Well looks like we're going to have to go sleep at the inn for now until tomorrow morning."

"It's your turn to buy today's inn rent," smiled Mikoto as if in relief.

"Tch… Well then it's _your_ turn then for the next inn rent." I smiled evilly for the next time we go to sleep.

"Well until then you have to pay with your money," We then head further into town for an inn but all the inns in town was booked, "Great even _another_ lesson why we shouldn't break our weapons,"

"Well we could NPC room rent." I said as I point towards a church.

"If it can fit for two, that is."

"We could sleep together if it doesn't."

"T–T–Together!?" gasped Mikoto as her face blushed the color of her hair.

"What's wrong with _that_?" I asked when she stuttered.

"N–Nothing, I'm okay with that."

"Alright, if you say so," I shrugged. We then head for the church at the end of town and enter its eerie halls.

"HELLO! Anyone home?!" I yelled out.

Scaring the living soul out of me the church priest appears behind us saying, "Yes?" Mikoto screamed and I was surprised by the priest's sudden appearance. Sometimes I really hate it when people do that. It reminds me of Mizore Shirayuki from the Rosario + Vampire anime. She just randomly pops out of nowhere from some sort of hiding spot and scares the living daylights out of other cast members which were Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya, Kurumu Kurono, and Yukari Sendou. "Hello young travelers what brings you here?" asked the priest.

I soon got over my shock and surprise, and calming down, I spoke up by asking, "We need a place to stay for the night; do you have a room for us to stay in?"

"Ah you wish to sleep here? Well the room I have is supposedly cursed, the previous church priest has said that those who sleep in it died the next day." explained the Priest.

"W–What?" I muttered as I listened to the priest's explanation.

"Psh! Gibberish; I bet the previous priest said that to keep travelers from sleeping here," said Mikoto unfazed by what the priest said.

"Believe what you will but if you insist to sleep here, the rent for such place is free."

"Really?! Cool!" I said happily.

"Hey, that doesn't mean that you get off paying inn rent next time though," Mikoto pointed out.

"Aw man…" I sighed. Honestly, I _was_ hoping that I would get off paying the inn rent. "Alright where is the room?"

"Go to the east side of the church and go up the stairs and the door to your right when up there is the room."

"Thanks," I said as we left the priest. We then go to the east side of the church up the stairs and open the first door to our right. "Looks like we are going to sleep together," I said sarcastically.

"Y–You sleep on the ground!" said Mikoto as she jumps onto the bed and tucks in tight to sleep.

"I was joking, geez lighten up will ya?" I said as I sat down against the wall from Mikoto and attempted to fall asleep. As my eyes slowly began to close, I suddenly hear a noise from Mikoto or so I thought when I saw a player standing above her. My mind almost blank I reacted quickly, "Hey who are you?!"

The player was cloaked and I couldn't see the player's face. The player turned towards me and then…

Blackness…

* * *

I soon woke up shaking my head off the drowsiness still lingering. Looking around as I came to; was nothing but total darkness. What I should've known is that looking down wasn't a good idea when in the dark. As I looked, I saw a platform and as I least suspected it, I plummeted down to it at a fast but slow speed descent. Still falling, I flipped in midair as I used my feet to land onto the platform… _'What's going on here?'_ I thought.

Suddenly an e–mail from Mikoto appeared right by my name. Quickly I open the message.

**From:** Mikoto

**To:** Kurogasa

**Message:** What's going on Kurogasa? Why is it dark and–

_'Did she look down as she wrote this?'_ I thought. I got my answer when Mikoto appeared as she plummeted down towards me screaming as I looked up. There she was free falling and reacting quickly I dived forward to catch and cushion her fall. "Made in time…" I sighed in relief. "You okay?"

"Hah, hah… I thought I was a goner there…" said Mikoto as I got her onto her feet.

"You could've landed on your feet, you know." I said as I also balanced her as she staggered a bit.

Shaking her head she regains her sense of balance and look at me and says, "Well what I could've and would've done is past now, so the real statement now is…"

"Where the heck _are_ we?" We both said as we look around. I noticed that the platform we were standing on was circular and was made out of stained glass. The stained glass in general was various shades of blue. The border of the platform had circles and each of them had a pair of swords crossing each other. The middle of the stained glass design was a background of the castle «Aincrad» and on the background were… a pair of keys which were a sword's length that crossed each other. Wait a minute; keys that are sword length? Those are Keyblades! And the ones I'm seeing on the stained glass are the Oathkeeper and Oblivion! What the heck's going on here?! I walk a bit further on the stain glass to the center as Mikoto followed behind me, when suddenly,

"He¦¦Ø there," said someone. That scared the crap out of Mikoto. I turn around to the noise, no one was there.

"What was that?" asked Mikoto as she tugs my sleeve.

"You heard it?" I wondered.

She nods before the voice came back, "§Ørry for §cæring yØµ I didn't meæn tØ dØ §Ø."

"What _are_ you?" I yelled out.

"YØµ _cØµld_ sæy thæt I æm æn AI,"

"AI…?" I muttered.

"CØrrect."

"So what's wrong with your words?"

"My wØrd§ ære being di§tØrted æ§ we §peæk, §Ø the clØser we ære tØgether the better the cØnnectiØn §µppØ§edly."

"Alright first off how do we get out?" Mikoto asked.

"YØµ wØµld hæve tØ wæit µntil the §imµlation i§ Øver,"

"Okay and how long is that?" I asked.

"Thæt i§ µntil the gæme i§ cleæred."

"What!?" shrieked Mikoto in disregard of the statement.

"Ør yØu cæn free me frØm my p¦æce." Three pedestals appeared and above each one were a sword, a shield, and a rod, with light shining down on each one. I took a closer look at them and my eyes widened at what they were. They were the Dream Sword, Rod, and Shield!

"What are we in Kingdom Hearts?" I asked the voice. It didn't respond back as it was quiet for a few seconds.

Breaking the silence, "It seems like it," said Mikoto as she looks at each object.

"I wonder if it has the same effect as the Kingdom Hearts game too…" I scratched my head.

"We won't know until we try." shrugged Mikoto.

"So which one will you pick?" I asked.

"I want…" Mikoto said looking at the three carefully, before making her decision. "The Dream Shield." said Mikoto as she looks towards the shield deep in thought.

"Hmm… then I'll take the Dream Sword then," I said as I walk over to the pedestal with the sword hovering above it. As soon as we picked our weapons out, without warning, the stain glass that we are on, shattered with us falling down and screaming for what seemed like forever until we landed on another stained glass of the same thing, only the stain glass color was green. "Okay what _now_?" I soon got my answer as monsters suddenly started spawning in. And they were growing in number. Not only that, there were three groups of monsters spawning.

The first group of monsters had a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. They also have two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits.

The second group had thin, sinuous bodies that are capable of dumbfounding feats of flexibility. They have large, cylindrical heads with a flat top. Its body seems to be covered in a light grey jumpsuit, and its "mouth" is actually a zipper that undoes itself to reveal its actual, grey, sharp–toothed mouth underneath. They appear to be fairly muscular, though its arms and legs are very thin. The sides of its body are lined by a black line and their feet and hands are pointed and lack digits, and its hands each sport two black bands around them.

The last group had a sleek, humanoid creature with blue skin. Their arms and legs end in points and have no distinct digits. They have triangular heads with two long, jagged, lightning bolt–shaped antennae and their red eyes are set in an angry expression moving in a jerking, twitchy motion.

**Lv. 5 – Heartless (Shadow):** 500/500 x10  
**Lv. 5 – Nobody (Dusk):** 500/500 x10  
**Lv. 5 – Unversed (Flood):** 500/500 x10

"Awww, you've gotta be kidding me." I groaned. "Why would they put «Heartless», «Nobodies», _and _«Unversed» into SAO too?"

"Hey you can't complain Kurogasa. I'm relying on you to fight while I protect your flank," said Mikoto as she backs up to my back with her back towards me. I tilt my head towards her nearly screaming, 'What' then I remember that we broke our weapons. I look back to the monsters with the Dream Sword in my hand as we stood back to back,

"Okay then, I'm gonna be relying on you to protect _my_ back then."

"I've always have been," said Mikoto.

Within the same instant the words fell out of his mouth, the three groups of monsters immediately charged at us and we attacked like there's no tomorrow. I managed to dodge the «Heartless (Shadow)» but then I was kicked in the gut by the damn white jacket puppet.

**Kurogasa:** 1000 – 150 = 850

"I forgot about those things. They attack when you're not looking, always going for the weak spot." Seriously, this would be a whole lot easier if the Reversal command was available! Some of the «Unversed (Flood)s», «Heartless (Shadow)s», and «Nobody (Dusk)s» went after Mikoto, but she managed to doge a few strikes and block them. The Dream Shield was working so far. She swung her Shield, trying to kill some of them, but they kept on dodging and counterattacking. She was doing well so far, better than when she started two months ago. This might be easier than we thought. I turned my head and focused on another group of monsters at me.

A «Nobody (Dusk)» waltz towards me, seeming to observe me, waiting for me to make the first move. Geez that was annoying. It slunk around, until it began to slither on the ground at an extremely fast rate, Using «Tracking», I tracked its movements and managed to block the kick, it tried to do on my back.

"I won't fall for the same trick twice!"

"Look out!" I heard Mikoto's voice cried but it was too late. I barely had a second to realize what happened. One of the «Unversed (Flood)» immediately came out from my shadow and scratched me as I stumbled backwards.

**Kurogasa:** 850 – 50 = 800

Right… they can traverse the ground like water; they sink in and make it impossible to attack until they surfaced.

Mikoto watched as my HP dropped lower. At the corner of her eye were some «Heartless (Shadow)s» and with quick reflexes, managed to knock them away with her Shield, to dispose of them with several hits.

**Lv.5 – Heartless (Shadow):** 200 – 150 = 50 – 75 = 0

I smiled at her bravery and immediately unleashed my Dream Sword at the nearby «Unversed (Flood)». The blue oddly shaped monster dove into the ground and I missed it, but managed to easily destroy a «Nobody (Dusk)» who tried to follow, but stupidly decided to get in the way of the attack with a **Horizontal**.

**Lv. 5 – Nobody (Dusk):** 100 – 115 = 0

We did this for what seemed like hours, but we managed to get their numbers down to one each.

**Lv. 5 – Heartless (Shadow):** 100/500  
**Lv. 5 – Nobody (Dusk):** 150/500  
**Lv. 5 – Unversed (Flood):** 125/500

The «Heartless (Shadow)» and «Unversed (Flood)» disintegrated and both Mikoto and I looked around, trying to watch out for them. Both of us watched the floor as they swept across the floor, easily gliding across it at amazing speed. We both tried to watch it but they seemed to have gotten faster. After what seemed like hours, they finally revealed themselves in the small space between the two of us. We had our backs turned to each other, only to deliver a heavy blow to both of us.

**Mikoto:** 950 – 200 = 750

**Kurogasa:** 800 – 100 = 700

«The Nobody (Dusk)» tried to get us, but we both slashed at it.

**Lv. 5 – Nobody (Dusk):** 150 – 120 = 30 – 75 = 0

"They're too fast," Mikoto cried as they disappeared once more into the ground.

"The games make it look so easy," I replied, trying to lighten the mood. But it couldn't be done so easily. They're quick…a little too quick…

"Hey Kurogasa? Aren't these things normally easy to kill?"

"One shots basically, but the speed of the thing's been increased," Wait a minute… that's it! I _knew _there was something was off with this fodder enemy. Maybe it was because of the fact this was reality to us now instead of it being a game, but even so. I got the perfect plan now. "Mikoto, when I say move, move as fast as you can."

"O–Okay." The blurs on the ground was moving from place to place. I knew I couldn't watch the movements, but if were to follow the patterns of its attacks, and if they were the same as in the game, then…

"MOVE!" Mikoto ran as fast as she could away from me, and the «Heartless (Shadow)s» and «Unversed (Flood)s» jumped into the air. A smirk replaced the frown that was there seconds ago. The sword I held glowed blue.

SLASH! SLASH!

They were cut in half by me using **Slant** and **Vertical**.

**Lv. 5 – Heartless (Shadow):** 100 – 175 = 0

**Lv. 5 – Unversed (Flood):** 125 – 150 = 0

As it vanished, Mikoto raised herself form the ground from tripping earlier while running away from him.

"How did you–"

"It _did_ move like it does in the game. When in danger it slips into the ground, and then surfaces once it felt the danger move and it attacks in the blind spots. Maybe not on Easy mode but on Proud and above, they become the most annoying enemies to kill. I just guessed where it would pop up." Kurogasa explained as Mikoto laughed sheepishly. The «Results» screen then popped up.

**Results:  
**Exp: 300  
Col: 700

**Level Up!**  
**Congratulations!**

**Kurogasa:** Lv.5 – Lv.7 **HP:** 1000 – 1400  
**Mikoto:** Lv.5 – Lv. 7 **HP:** 950 – 1350

* * *

"Yeah! We leveled up!" Mikoto cheered.

"Sure, looks that way." I grinned. When that was all said and done though, my face grimaced when I saw a series stained glass steps appeared on the edge of the stained glass we're on and it lead to another one. "It's not over yet though." I said.

"Geez… I thought we're done already."

"YØµ Ønly hæve øne mØræ tæsk yØµ næed tØ dØ in Ørdær tØ free me."

"Hey, it's that voice again." Mikoto noticed.

"Okay, what do we need to do?" I asked the voice.

"GØ µp the stæircæse."

"Well, we better do as she says. I have a feeling that we're gonna be in the fight of our lives when we get there." I said. So with that, we drank «Potions» making our HP full and we went up the staircase like the AI told us to do. When we arrived, we were on another stained glass of the same picture yet again, only the stain glass color was red.

"Hey… Kurogasa? You do remember the Dive to the Heart correct?"

"Yeah? Why?" I asked.

"What comes after defeating all those Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed?"

"The–" I said but then stopped to think for a moment.

Oh crap…

At the moment realization dawned on us, the glass platform shook with exceptional force. In the darkness beneath, two large, towering figures arose. One, being complete ebony, almost absolute darkness. The other, pure ivory, white as the sun, but it was different in appearance, seeming to be wearing leather and bearing a slight resemblance to the Nobodies fought earlier, same with the black figure who bared some similarity to the Heartless. This was not good. We both knew that we could defeat these characters easily… if we were Sora and Roxas.

But it was them. We had no controller, no special abilities, no reaction commands, nothing. It was just sword arts and us. How the heck would we defeat a «Darkside» _and_ «Twilight Thorn»!?

**BOSS BATTLE****  
Darkside:  
[**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**]  
[**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**]**

**Twilight Thorn:  
[**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**]  
[**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**]**

"K–Kurogasa…?" Mikoto stuttered as she trembled.

"Oh boy… this is gonna get ugly. But hey, I think we're gonna be alright."

"Define alright! We're not strong enough to take them on!" Mikoto cried out.

"Yes we are. We beat those «Heartless», «Nobodies», and «Unversed», and these two are no different. Besides, we got each other's back right?"

"Well… yeah…" Mikoto got out.

"Don't worry; like I promised, I won't let anything happen to you." Mikoto looked at me for a while and then smiled.

"Alright then… I'll hold you to it."

"So let's do this then!" I shouted as Mikoto and I charged at our opponents. The two towering figures slammed their hands down at us, only for us to roll or jump away from the attack. I found myself facing off against the «Twilight Thorn», and Mikoto against the «Darkside» Heartless. I watched the large Nobody throw itself onto the small area where Kurogasa was. I quickly ran away from the attack. Shortly as I did, various black, spike vines appeared form the being and sought out me. I gritted my teeth and prepared to guard the assault. After guarding those spiked vines, I charged towards and did various **Verticals**, **Horizontals**, **Slants**, and **Uppercuts** on it.

**Twilight Thorn:  
[**/ / / / / / / /**]  
[**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**]**

I unleashed another **Horizontal** and cut right to the side. Slightly delaying the attack and dealing a bit of damage before jumping away from the various spiked vines. "Mikoto, stay focused! It's coming after you!"

Mikoto turned around and sure enough it was still attacking her. Luckily Kurogasa gave her the heads up soon enough and she was able to dodge a well–placed shadow punch form the gigantic behemoth. If anything both were pretty lucky neither one of the beings decided not to climb onto the glass tower. If they did, who knows how long it would have lasted?

"Okay, first step, take out its arms!" Mikoto recalled the games and remembered what it was she needed to do to give herself even a slight of a winning chance. Once another punch form the overly large Heartless tried to land a hit on the quick Mikoto, she took the opportunity to unleash the sword arts she obtained and whacking at the arm in a crazed desperation to defeat it using her Dream Shield.

**Darkside: **  
**[**/ / / / / / / / / / /**]  
[**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**]**

Luckily the giant's black limb was easily defeated, leaving the giant to tumble a bit. Mikoto then went for its other arm and went on a frenzy of attacks doing a **Rage Spike**, **Sonic Leap**, and a **Vertical Arc.**

**Darkside: **  
**[**/ / / / / /**]  
[**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**]**

The «Darkside» scoops up an orb of darkness, which split into many smaller orbs that rain from the sky. Using the Dream Shield, he managed to block some of them, but some of them also got to her too.

**Mikoto:** 1350 – 450 = 900

"Mikoto!" I cried out, but I couldn't do anything because I was too focused on the «Twilight Thorn». It continued to fire the spiky vines at me, I was blocking them, but some of them escaped me and managed to glide through my body making me cringe in pain.

**Kurogasa:** 1400 – 300 = 1100

I managed to do a **Slant **though to cut the spiky vines and slashed at the head again with various attacks.

**Twilight Thorn:**

**[]  
[**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**]**

Meanwhile, with Mikoto, the «Darkside» created a dark force in the heart–shaped hole in its body, which fires dark homing missiles. Mikoto was dodging all over the place. Some, she hit straight back at the black giant and it hit too.

**Darkside: **  
**[**/ /**]  
[**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**]**

And if she remembered anything else, it's that the head was also a weakness. Using her quickness, she ran up one its arms and then channeled some of the energy she could possess and focused it into the Dream Shield. She banging it on the head with all that energy and she kept on going for a while too.

**Darkside:  
[**/ / / / / / / / / / / /**]**

But then, she lost her balance and fell from the arm, but managed to land on her feet, and before anything else could happen, the «Darkside» swiped her away like a fly making her roll on the ground.

**Mikoto:** 900 – 600 = 300

Mikoto struggled getting up as the «Darkside» Heartless stared her down. It then slammed its fist on the ground, only for her to dodge right away and she bashed its hand again several times.

**Darkside:**

**[]  
****[**/ /**]**

Then he ran up its arm again, charging all the power in her Dream Shield and in one fell swoop, Mikoto slashed the head of the Heartless with the pointy side of her weapon.

**Darkside:**

**[]  
[]**

It then disintegrated, darkness pooling out of its head like blood. Mikoto could hardly believe it. She defeated an enemy without Kurogasa's help! She did it all by herself!

"Good job Mikoto! Now help me out here!" I said as I continued to slash at the other monster. Before she did though, she drank a «Potion» to restore some of her health.

**Mikoto:** 300 + 700 = 1000

**Twilight Thorn:**

**[]  
[**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**]**

As she was about to help me though, a black and white ball suddenly appeared and fused itself with me. "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" I chanted as a white light enveloped me. Once it passed away, I opened his eyes and found myself hovering in the air, being held up by the same ball that was there earlier, but was now surrounding my wrists and ankles. Mikoto looked up and saw the man in trouble.

"Kurogasa!" Mikoto cried out.

I was awaiting the Twilight Thorn to attack him. Eventually it decided to rear its ugly head. Facing me and in my face, not caring about personal space, and the «Twilight Thorn» raised its hand–like limb. The hand flew in for the punch, but thinking quickly, I somehow managed to react with my right hand; swinging the Dream Sword and having it counter the fist, sending it flying.

It obviously didn't expect that. In a few short seconds it regained itself and slithered its hand to me, clasping me in its giant glove like hands. The light surrounding my arms vanished making it possible to move and be moved. The Nobody squeezed its right limb, and threw me into the air. I should've expected that, but I was kind of hoping I wasn't going to be thrown! Don't panic, just let the information flow, and voila! I twisted in the air so that my body was facing the «Twilight Thorn». In a flash, I appeared in front of the Nobody, delivering a swift strike to the head, a hard one at that. The body tumbled and slid until it was completely off of the platform.

I panted as he landed on the ground. "Kurogasa! Are you okay!?" I turned towards Mikoto and the disintegrating Heartless. "Hey you beat it!"

"Hehe, even in this game he was easy to beat. What about the «Twilight Thorn»?" Mikoto asked.

"Not yet…" I grimaced. I knew what was happening and a large quake of sorts shook the platform, as well as us standing on it. The platform tilted with a large jerk, and we both slid across it, down towards the darkness. I tried desperately to have the Dream Sword stick into the glass and with effort it worked. With quick reflexes I managed to catch Mikoto's hand and held onto her for dear life. We both panted in fear and realization. Mikoto didn't want to, but she looked down and gasped. There was the Nobody, its legs wrapped around the cylinder glass platform, and in the middle of the hands looked like a large spirit bomb form DBZ made especially for us!

"Hey Mikoto, you remember this!?"

"W–wait you aren't–"

"On the count of three, we jump and throw them! It'll be okay! It will come to us, trust me!" Mikoto reluctantly trusted me.

"Alright. One…two…THREE!" We both jumped form the platform and threw both our weapons at the «Twilight Thorn». The two rammed rammed through the ball of light and darkness and into the head of the Nobody like Frisbees. The large energy ball of black thorns and white light dissipated, and we fell onto the platform with relative ease as the blast was enough to soften the blow to the hard glass.

**Twilight Thorn:**

**[]  
[**/ / /**]**

It was down!

"Alright, let's finish this!" I shouted.

"You got it!" Mikoto agreed. And with that, we picked up, and charged our weapons up and did our Final strikes on it, with me doing the «Last Attack».

**Twilight Thorn:**

**[]  
[]**

* * *

It was done. We finally did it! We beat the «Darkside» and «Twilight Thorn»!

Hah… hah… hah." I gasped as I watch Mikoto drop onto her right knee to the floor.

"Ehn… Too exhausted to continue on…" she muttered as I quickly ran over to her.

"Thank you for freeing me." said the voice then a person appeared as I caught Mikoto who was nearly passed out.

"Whoa!" surprised by the person's appearance after catching Mikoto. The AI's facial features had bright blue eyes, spiky, golden blond hair, the front concentrates the spikes on the right side of his head as if windswept, and the back is smoother and flakier. And getting a better look at him, the black cloak he wore resembled the Organization XIII cloak. I didn't even notice that. But that's beside the point; the AI's identity was… _'Roxas? No… it _can't_ be him…'_ I thought.

"Oh yeah, this was the only model I could use at the moment. So this character model is Roxas right?" Wait a minute, did he just read my mind? Never mind, I'm not even going to _answer_ that question. I nodded a bit before the «Results» screen popped up for Mikoto.

**Results:  
**Exp: 550  
Col: 1250

**Level Up!**  
**Congratulations!  
**  
**Mikoto:** Lv.7 – Lv. 9 **HP:** 1350 – 2050

Then another «Results» screen showed up for me.

**Results:  
**Exp: 750  
Col: 1450

**Level Up!**  
**Congratulations!**  
**  
Kurogasa: **Lv.7 – Lv.10** HP: **1400 – 2200

Well, I'd say Mikoto and I did pretty well for ourselves. We'll definitely be able to take on the 1st Floor Boss with the level we're on now. As soon as that happened though, another message appeared and it was exclusively for me. I narrowed my eyes to read it, but then they widened and I gawked at what the message read.

**You got the last attacking bonus:  
****Bonus Item(s):  
**Kingdom Key  
Kingdom Key D

"Seriously?! A Keyblade?!" I couldn't believe it. They actually put the Keyblades into the weapon inventory of «Sword Art Online». This was freaking awesome! That also explains why my Level is one higher than Mikoto's, because I got the «Last Attack» bonus. I pressed the OK button and opened my «Menu» to my «Inventory» and equipped the weapon «Kingdom Key». It digitally materialized into my hand as I looked at it. "It's just like the game as well so realistic." I muttered as I swung the sword a bit. It was sword length, the blade is silver and the teeth had an outline of a crown. The handle was black surround by a gold bow, and attached to the bottom was the chain and attached to the chain was a Mickey Mouse keychain. And the «Kingdom Key D» was the same the color scheme was different. The blade and teeth were gold, the handle was brown, the bow white and there was a gold chain and gold Mickey Mouse keychain attached to the chain. After admiring it a bit, the Roxas 'AI' said something to me.

"Hey are you done? I really don't like this place, so I'll move us to the area you were before I transported you here." 'Roxas' said.

"Wait, so that was _you_?"

"Yeah, I didn't have a model then, so a black cloak was all I had that was my model."

"Oh ok, well let's go then, I think Mikoto needs her sleep."

"Sleep? Never mind. Here we go." Then glowing blue the surrounding area starts to change as I held Mikoto closely. When I opened my eyes, we were back in the room that the «NPC» priest lent us for the night. It was still dark out too. I guess we haven't been gone long.

"Thanks for bringing us back."

"No problem. And as for freeing me, I'll help you out every now and then." 'Roxas' replied as the AI held out its hand.

"I'll take your offer on that." I said as I and 'Roxas' shook hands. After that, 'Roxas' disappeared into data.

* * *

**December 2, 2022  
Location: Tolbana Village**

The next day after going through that entire ordeal yesterday, Mikoto and I were all freshened up for today. I explained to Mikoto all that happened yesterday, about the AI in the form of Roxas, which by the way I don't know where it went after that, and the «Bonus Items» we got which were the Keyblades. Mikoto was shocked to say the least, but the nonetheless was happy about it. Not only that, we've got new weapons to use too, so obviously, I gave the «Kingdom Key D» to Mikoto. We headed over to the Town of «Tolbana» which was not far from «The Town of Beginnings». I heard from other players that we're holding a meeting as to how to beat the 1st Floor Boss.

In town, we arrived at a Greek–like amphitheater of sorts and there were all sorts of players there sitting down waiting for the meeting to start. Mikoto and I looked around to find and took a seat somewhere. At last, a man with long blue hair and blue eyes. He wore bronze armor on his chest, shoulders, arms and shins, with a large long sword on his left waist, and a kite shield on his back. He had long blue hair and blue eyes. His clothes under the armor were also blue. He was on the bottom of the amphitheater on the stage. "Okay, let's get started people!" A blue haired man said. "Thank you for coming today! My name is Diabel, and I consider my "job" as a knight!" Everyone laughed merrily at this.

"C'mon, be serious for once." One player laughed.

"Yeah, there's no job system in the game." Another said.

"Alright, alright, calm down." Diabel chuckled as the crowd got quiet. His face turned serious. "All that aside, our «Party» has found the «Boss Room» on the top floor of the «Dungeon». Everyone gasped at this. Even _me_.

"They found the «Boss Room»?" Mikoto gasped.

"We need to defeat the «Boss» in order to reach the 2nd Floor and tell everyone in «The Town of Beginnings» that it's possible to clear this game!" Diabel continued. "Everyone present here shares this duty! Do you all agree?" Everyone looked at the each other for a while, until one of them clapped and then soon the clapping spread like a virus, and everyone was cheering. "Okay, then let's start the planning. Everyone, divide into a party of six. An ordinary «Party» has no chance against a «Floor Boss». We'll need to form a raid group using multiple parties."

Mikoto and I flinched at this. We looked around and there were already some parties of six. "Oh crap, what do we do?" Mikoto cringed. "There're only two us."

"Not exactly," I said as I looked in another direction and saw two people. One was a girl by the looks of it, hiding her face with a red cloak. The other person looked to be a year younger than me. He had short black hair with black eyes, wearing a blue shirt with silver chest armor over him; he also had a sword attached to his back thanks to a belt. It looks like they're left out too. Wait a minute, the guy. I know him! I went towards him and the cloaked girl with Mikoto following. When I got a closer look, I knew for sure who it was. "Kirito? Is that you?" I asked.

"Huh?" The black haired boy asked as he turned to see me and his eyes widened a bit seeing me. "Kurogasa?"

"You know him?" Mikoto asked.

"Yeah, he's a Beta Tester like me." I answered her before turning to Kirito again. "Good to see you again, man. I haven't seen ya since the Beta Test."

"Same here." Kirito replied. "Never thought that something like this would happen though."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." I sighed.

"Uh, introductions please?" Mikoto asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh, right, sorry." I chuckled sheepishly. "Kirito, this is Mikoto. I've been helping her out ever since this whole craziness happened."

"Nice to meet you." Kirito greeted.

"Same here." Mikoto replied.

"So, you two in a «Party» now?" Kirito asked.

"Nope. We four are the leftovers. I might as well join _your_ «Party»." I said. I opened up the «Menu» and disband _my _«Party» first consisted of only me and Mikoto before we could join Kirito's. After that, Kirito opened up his «Menu» to do the necessary arrangements. A screen popped up in front of me.

『**Kirito invites you to join his Party. Do you accept?**』

『**YES**』『**NO**』

Wasting no time, I pressed the YES button. Kirito did the same thing with Mikoto and she joined up too. I looked at the «Party» list as we were done with it.

**Party:**

**Lv. 10 – Kirito:** 2300/2300  
**Lv. 9 – Asuna:** 2100/2100  
**Lv. 10 – Kurogasa:** 2200/2200  
**Lv. 9 – Mikoto:** 2050/2050

Asuna? I looked to the cloaked girl who wasn't looking at us and check the «Party» list again. I wonder if it's… Bah, I'll worry about it later.

"Alright! Have you formed your «Parties»?" Diabel asked. There was no response. "Okay then, let's–"

"Hold on a second!" A voice cried out. We all turned to see a man with brown, spiky hair and a small brown goatee and brown eyes with tan clothing and brown chest armor with a sword on his back and he jumped down a few steps before landing on the stage where Diabel was. "My name's Kibaou!" He introduced. "I wanna say something before we take on the «Boss»."

What the heck? What does he say to delay this meeting anyway?

Kibaou pointed his finger to some of the players. "Some of you here need to apologize to the 2,000+ people that died so far!" Kirito and I flinched at this. Damn it, why did he have to ruin the moment and remind us about them? It's already bad enough that we're trying to survive.

"Kibaou, are you referring to the Beta Testers?" Diabel asked.

"Of course I am! The day this stupid game started, the Beta guys ditched us beginners, and they all disappeared!" Kibaou continued. "They took all the good hunting spots and easy «Quests» for themselves, so only _they _could get stronger. And then, they just ignored the rest of us."

Now I take offense to that. I was one of the few that stayed behind and I was helping out Mikoto.

"I'm sure someone in here was in the Beta! They should get on their knees and apologize, and give up all the «Items» and «Col» they've hoarded. Otherwise, we can't trust them to protect us as «Party» members, and they shouldn't trust us!"

Okay, this guy was really ruining it for us and really getting on my nerves. Sure, the Beta Testers left for that, but that's only because _they're_ trying to survive too. I then noticed Mikoto standing up, and she looked pissed. "Mikoto?" I asked a bit concerned. She didn't answer me as she stormed down to the stage and was face to face with Kibaou. The next thing that happened…

*SLAP!*

Mikoto slapped him across the face. It's a good thing we're in a «Safe Zone» like «Tolbana» otherwise; her cursor would've turned from green to orange. Still, he deserved that one. Kibaou looked back at Mikoto in shock.

"Just who do you think you are?!" Mikoto shouted. "It's bad enough that we're all stuck in this game and you blame the Beta Testers for all this?! It's not _their_ fault! They're trying to survive this game like the rest of us! Not to mention that there are a few Beta Testers that stayed behind and took the time to help us first time players get through this! Is that not enough for you?!" Wow, I never seen Mikoto so riled up like this. At this point, tears started to flow out of her eyes, but with the angry look still on her face. "We're all having a hard time just trying to survive in this world! If you wanna blame someone, blame Kayaba for all of this! He's the one that started this whole thing, just so he could screw with all of us playing God as he pleases, and you _know _it! So stop bitching and start acting like you wanna get out of this game!" All of us present were in utter silence, not one person spoke.

"May I speak?" A baritone voice asked breaking the silence. From the bottom of the steps, a huge muscular bald man, who had chocolate–colored skin, a goatee, and two earrings on his left ear with an axe behind his back stood up and walked over to Kibaou. This guy was a giant! And Kibaou's height was only up to the giant's chest.

"My name is Agil. Kibaou, tell me if I have this right. You're saying that because the Beta Testers that didn't take care of them, many beginners died. That they should take responsibility, apologize, and provide compensation. Is that right?"

"Y–Yeah, that's right." The African American known as Agil then took out something from his pocket and it was a small brown book. I knew right away what it was. It was a «Guide Book» that us Beta Testers wrote, and as of today, it's currently up to date. I think it's time I stepped up to the plate.

"You got this «Guide Book» right? It was provided for free at the «Item Shop»." Agil continued.

"Yeah, what's _that_ got to do with anything?" Kibaou asked.

"That «Guide Book» was compiled from information given by the Beta Testers." I spoke standing up, making everyone look at me and murmur among themselves. I walked down towards the stage and met up with Mikoto, placing my hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"I'm sorry…" Mikoto apologized softly.

"Don't be…" I assured her. "You just wanted to speak your mind out and you did well on that." I just hope Mikoto's words stick with them. I looked towards the crowd. "My name's Kurogasa. I'm a Beta Tester." Everyone gasped at this.

"I _knew_ it!" Kibaou snapped. "I _knew_ there was a Beta Tester among us!"

"_You_," I said pointing at him giving the coldest death glare I can give him. ", are going to shut up and listen, Kibaou!" I snapped giving him the coldest glare I can give him. It was enough for him to shut up, but he still glared at me. I turned back towards the crowd. "As I said before, I'm a Beta Tester. I'm one of the few that stayed behind to help out the first time players, mainly Mikoto especially." I said gesturing to her and then let go of her shoulders. "Everyone had equal access to the «Guide Book», and even so, many still died. Out of those 2,000 players, 300 of them were Beta Testers. This meeting's all about learning from their deaths and how that can help us defeat the «Boss». This isn't the time to be pointing fingers on who is to blame, other than Kayaba; we have to be on the same page in order to get through all of this." I then turned back to Kibaou. "And if _you're_ not on the same page like the rest of us, then you can stay _here_ for all I care; while the rest of us fight our way back to the real world." Kibaou stood there for a while looking miffed, but nonetheless went to take a seat. Agil did the same, and I told Mikoto to sit with Kirito and the cloaked girl and she complied.

"Diabel, can I take over?" I asked.

"Sure, go ahead." He answered. I nodded at this turned to the crowd.

"All right," I said. "This «Guide Book» was the latest edition issued, and it has the information on the «Boss» for this floor." Everyone murmured at this. "Its name is «Illfang, the Kobold Lord». It has four HP bars and is guarded by three «Ruin Kobold Sentinels», one HP bar each. The «Boss» is armed with a «Bone Axe» and a «Leather Shield», and when its HP is in the Red Zone on the last HP bar, it switches weapons to a curved type weapon called a «Talwar». His attack pattern changes as well." Everyone murmured amongst themselves at the information they were receiving. "However, keep in mind that, that was the weapons it had for the Beta Test. The current version of the «Boss» could have different weapons. So be on your guard for that and don't say I didn't warn ya." And with that, I went back to my seat to join with Mikoto and the others.

"So with that said, that concludes the briefing." Diabel took over. "Lastly, «Items» will automatically be distributed. Exp goes to the «Party» that defeats the «Boss». And whoever receives an «Item» keeps it. Are there any objections?" Everyone had given their nods and sounds of approval. "Okay, we leave here tomorrow at ten in the morning. See you there!"

Night fell in «Aincrad», and everyone was enjoying themselves for the time being. Kirito, the cloaked girl, Mikoto, and I were in an alleyway near the «Fountain Plaza» in town. For dinner, it was just bread. We talk amongst ourselves and told stories of what happened during this entire month. I even told Kirito about how Mikoto and I got the Keyblades, and he was surprised to say the least. As Kirito and Mikoto talked, I noticed the cloaked girl just by herself eating her bread and she finished up too. I opened up my «Menu» and looked at the «Party» List.

**Party:**

**Lv. 10 – Kirito:** 2300/2300  
**Lv. 9 – Asuna:** 2100/2100  
**Lv. 10 – Kurogasa:** 2200/2200  
**Lv. 9 – Mikoto:** 2050/2050

"Asuna…" I murmured to myself. I wonder… if this Asuna is… ok, I definitely needed to get this out of the way. "Hey, um… Asuna… can I… talk to you in private?" I asked. The cloaked girl looked at me for a while and she nodded. I told Kirito and Mikoto that Asuna and I would be back and that Asuna and I have to talk in private about something, which he allowed. I led Asuna to another alleyway not far from here.

"What is it?" Asuna asked.

"Your last name… is Yuuki, right?"

Asuna gasped a little bit at this. "How do you know my last name?" She asked.

"I knew it." I said.

"Huh?" She blinked.

"Don't you remember your own cousin?" I chuckled a bit at this. "It's me, Kurogasa Kururugi."

Asuna gasped again at this. "Kurogasa?" She then took off her hood and there she was. The long orange–brownish chestnut hair and hazel eyes. Her eyes widened at seeing me. "It _is_ you. Onii–chan…" She said looking relieved, and then leaned in to embrace me in a hug, which I returned. Yes, Asuna Yuuki is my cousin, but she calls me Onii–chan because I've been more of a brother to her than her real brother Kouichirou. Not saying that the latter was a bad brother, it's just that Kouichirou always goes away on business trips and that he doesn't have as much time to spend, with Asuna, so she often visits my house to see me and we get along real well like we're best friends.

"Glad to know that I got family here." I said in relief as well breaking our embrace. "What are you doing here though? Last I heard; you weren't the video gaming type."

"Um…" She sucked in a deep breath of air, blushed, looked down at the ground as she bit her bottom lip slightly, and began mumbling. I recognized those traits. She was nervous, talking about something that, frankly, she didn't really want to talk about. "I borrowed my brother's «NerveGear» set." She finally came over with, after I coaxed her to speak up a bit. "He was going away on another business trip, and couldn't take it with him. So he said I could use it. He told me about «Sword Art Online»," she said the title with slight distaste. I felt similar. "I decided to try it out… and… well, look where it got me." She finished with a slight huff.

I nodded, sympathizing. This wasn't really the best first time gaming experience. For _anyone_, actually. "I see. Well, now that we're together and know each other we should watch each other's backs when in trouble."

She nods to that and replies, "Okay, that seems logical."

"And… could you try and avoid saying Onii–chan in public?"

"Hmm… okay. It would sound weird for me to say that to you in public so I'll keep it in private conversations."

"Thanks. So… do you know how to friend someone?" I asked.

"Um… no…" she said shyly. I sighed at this, not surprised.

"Well, this is your first VRMMORPG game so of course you wouldn't know. So…" I showed her how to friend someone and a few other basic info for MMORPG party gameplay like «Switching» and «POT's», before Mikoto came along to get me.

"Kurogasa!" yelled Mikoto as she ran down the alleyway to us.

"Hey Mikoto!" slightly cheerful then I remembered that I'm paying today's rent, "Oh… I forgot."

"Do you know each other?" asked Mikoto as she points towards Asuna as she puts her hood back up before Mikoto even came.

"Uh…" Looking at Asuna she shakes her head saying no as I said, "Not 100% anyway, so uh… I'll see you tomorrow, Asuna."

"Alright then, Kurogasa." said Asuna as she wandered a bit in the alleys before disappearing.

* * *

**December 3, 2022  
Location: Entrance to the 1st Floor Boss Room**

Going back to now, 44 players including myself, Mikoto, Kirito, and Asuna managed to get the 20th floor of the 1st «Floor Dungeon» without any monster encounters. We were about to enter and fight the 1st «Floor Boss». Many of us were nervous, but this was our chance to defeat the «Boss» and move up to the Second Floor. In front of the elaborate door, where two big torches lit up the foyer, Diabel stood with his sword planted on the ground. "Alright, this is it. I only have one thing to say. Let's win." Everyone nodded at this. "Let's go!" With that, Diabel turned around and opened the door to the «Boss Room». At first, it was really dark. The room itself was 20 meters wide by 100 meters deep. Deep in the darkness, a pair of flashing red eyes lit up. The room suddenly lit up, showing the elaborate design of the floor, pillars lining the wall. Then an over two meters tall, muscular, red furred fat beast with a purple loin cloth, carrying a «Bone Axe» and «Leather Shield» with a large sword behind its back, jumped halfway from his throne to the middle and roared loudly. Its eyes flashing golden–red.

**BOSS BATTLE  
****Illfang, the Kobold Lord  
[**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**]  
[**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**]  
[**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**]  
[**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**]**

And at that point, three «Ruin Kobold Sentinels» appeared in front of the «Boss» in tan armor, each carrying a huge white balled mace.

**Ruin Kobold Sentinel A  
[**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**]**

**Ruin Kobold Sentinel B  
[**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**]**

**Ruin Kobold Sentinel C  
[**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /**]**

The three «Ruin Kobold Sentinels» and «Illfang, the Kobold Lord» charged at us. "Commence Attack!" Diabel commanded. And with that, everyone charged in at _them_. The battle has begun.

For this battle, Groups A and B were heavy armor Tank parties. They would be the ones taking the damage. Groups C–E were high movement Assault parties. They're the one that get to do all the attacking. And Groups F–G was long weapons Support parties. I, Mikoto, Kirito, and Asuna, the eighth party, were going to be supporting Group E. Unfortunately, it was led by Kibaou.

It was a really fierce battle, Groups A to C engaged Illfang at the front, while Groups E and G, along with our «Party» engaged with the «Ruin Kobold Sentinels». Illfang's first HP gauge is depleted. But as soon as that happened, three more appeared. Group D rotates with Group C and engaged Illfang for the second HP gauge. At this point, the Tank groups have their HP in the yellow region, but thankfully, the second HP gauge is depleted. Group G changes targets and moves to engage Illfang. Support Groups F and G deplete Illfang's third HP gauge out of four.

These were the standings as of now.

**Illfang, the Kobold Lord**

**[]  
****[]**  
**[]  
****[**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /**]**

**Ruin Kobold Sentinel A  
[]**

**Ruin Kobold Sentinel B  
[**/ / / / /**]**

**Ruin Kobold Sentinel C  
[**/ / / / / / /**]**

"Squad A and C! Switch!" Diabel commanded. "Here it comes! Squad B, Block!" Agil and Kibaou charged up their weapons and managed to block «Illfang's» attack. "Squad C, keep guarding and prepare to «Switch»! Now! «Switch», draw and prepare to attack from the side! Squads D, E, & F, keep the «Ruin Kobold Sentinels» off of us!"

"Roger!" Kirito said in response and block a «Ruin Kobold Sentinel». I charged in at the «Ruin Kobold Sentinel» that Kirito blocked, and did a **Slant** at it with my Keyblade.

**Ruin Kobold Sentinel B  
[]**

"Aw yeah! Who's the man?!" I boasted.

"Asuna! «Switch»!" Mikoto shouted as she did a **Rage Spike** with her Keyblade. She jumped and Asuna moved in and did a **Linear** managing to pierce and destroy the last «Ruin Kobold Sentinel» into pixels. I have to admit, for a beginner, Asuna's good. I can't even follow her blade's movement with that speed.

**Ruin Kobold Sentinel C  
[]**

When we were finished with them, Mikoto, Asuna, Kirito, and I looked to see «Illfang's» HP go down to the red zone.

**Illfang, the Kobold Lord**

**[]**  
**[]**  
**[]**  
**[**/ / / / / / / /**]**

When this happened, «Illfang» threw away his «Bone Axe» and «Leather Shield».

"Looks like the information was right." Kibaou said smugly.

"Stand back!" Diabel ordered. "I'll go!" He said as he ran, what the heck is he doing now? We're supposed to be surrounding «Illfang» with the entire group. I looked at Diabel as he looked at me as if… oh no… don't tell me what I _think_ he's gonna do. Kirito seemed to notice as well. As Diabel charged his weapon up, «Illfang» unsheathed his large sword from behind his back and it was… not a Talwar! It was a No–Dachi! My worst fears have come true! Diabel's trying to–

"H–Hey! That's not a Talwar, that's a No–Dachi! A katana type weapon!" One player cried out.

"So, it's _not_ the same as the Beta Test!" Another player shouted.

"Diabel, you idiot!" I shouted.

"Get away!" Kirito yelled as well running to him, hoping to save him, but it was too late as Diabel charged at «Illfang» and missed, when the latter jumped up. His attack pattern changed dramatically as the monster bounced around the top of pillars before unleashing a devastating 4–hit combo on Diabel making him fly back and roll to the ground.

"Diabel!" Kibaou cried out running to and kneeling next to him. Kirito and I ran over to Diabel kneeling down next to his fallen form as well while everyone else was dealing with «Illfang». I saw Diabel's HP going down and into the red zone and his HP was about to hit zero fast. "Diabel! Diabel!"

"You idiot!" I shouted at Diabel. "What were you _thinking_ trying to get «Last Attack» by yourself, so you could get the «Rare Item» huh?!" Kirito then took a «Potion» from his pocket and was about to administer it, but Diabel stopped me. I looked at him in shock.

"Diabel, c'mon, you have to drink the «Potion»!" Kibaou pleaded.

"Sa–save them…" His eyes weakly glanced at the HP gauge above his head that was slowly declining, and he knew that nothing would save him at this point. "It's too late for me… Please… defeat… defeat the «Boss»… for everyone's sake…" Those were his last words before the blue haired knight burst into pixels of light. Kibaou could only look in horror at seeing the death of him. I closed my eyes to give small prayer and when I opened my eyes, Kirito and I stood up and looked back at the «Boss».

"Kirito, you ready?" I asked clutching my Keyblade.

"Yeah… this one's for Diabel." Kirito said.

"We're going too." Mikoto and Asuna said as they stood by us.

"We'll do it just like we did with the sentinels." Kirito said.

"Got it." Asuna said.

"Ready when you are." I added.

"Let's do this!" Mikoto shouted clutching _her_ Keyblade. The four of us then charged at «Illfang».

«Illfang» spotted us coming and brought his weapon to his side before it glowed white, ready to cut us down. Kirito prepped up his sword and launched it at the incoming attack, knocking back both himself and the «Illfang». "«Switch»!" Kirito yelled. Asuna came in ready to attack but the monster righted itself quicker than we thought. "Asuna!" Kirito's shout managed to reach her in time as she barely avoided the incoming swing. Her red cloak had taken the hit causing the cloth armor's durability to give way before it burst into fiery light. Her chestnut long hair now emitted a deep golden shine, scattering the dim light in the «Boss's Room».

Taking her chance, she used her rapier and stabbed the giant monster in the side making it stumble on one foot. And using that opportunity, Mikoto and I slashed at «Illfang» with our Keyblades, doing a **Rage Spike** and **Uppercut** across «Illfang»'s standing leg causing it to fall over.

**Illfang, the Kobold Lord**

**[]  
[]**  
**[]**  
**[**/ / / / /**] **

The four of us repeated the same process, Kirito deflecting the oncoming attack while Asuna, Mikoto, and I rush in. It worked for a while before Kirito got hit by a feint and was sent flying into Asuna and Mikoto.

"Kirito, Asuna, Mikoto!" I shouted. I dodged an incoming blow from the side. But that only served for «Illfang» to go for the others. I was now separated from them and there was no way I could make it in time. "Damn it!" But then, my worries were washed away as glowing green energy passed over the three and smacked the incoming attack away. It turned out to be Agil who had come to their rescue with his team going in.

"We'll hold him off until you recover!"

Agil's team were engaging «Illfang», but it managed to overpower them and sent them off their feet before jumping up to ready an attack. At that moment Kirito and I looked at each other before nodding and jumped after it.

"Watch out!"

"We'll get you first!"

The both of us sent our blades down on «Illfang»'s body causing it to crash into the ground. Touching down onto the ground Kirito stood up from a roll before heading towards «Illfang». "Asuna, Kurogasa, Mikoto! We'll execute the last attack together!"

"Roger!" Asuna replied.

"Got it!" I responded.

"Loud and clear!" Mikoto added. The four of us ran side by side, as we all shouted a war cry. Mikoto deflected, I attacked, Asuna deflected the next one, and with one last strike, Kirito releasing one loud war cry as his blade sliced diagonally from its hip all the way to the «Illfang»'s face doing a **Vertical Arc**. With one last roar of pain and anguish, «Illfang, the Kobold Lord» was no more and burst into specks of light.

**Illfang, the Kobold Lord**

**[]**  
**[]**  
**[]**  
**[]**

* * *

For several moments no one made a sound, everyone still tense and ready in case the fight was not over. Slowly the light of the room dimmed and the words «Congratulations» written in the air was the only sign we needed. "We… We did it!" happy and loud cheers broke out. Some people threw both hands up in the air. Some embraced their comrades. Some danced nonsensically.

I finally relaxed and fell to the ground on my back, with my arms and legs spread out, breathing a heavy sigh of relief. "Man… that was a pain in the ass…" A large figure slowly got off the floor and walked over to Kirito who was on one knee panting and catching his breath.

"Good work." Asuna said.

"That was splendid swordsmanship. Congratulations, we owe this victory to you." Agil said.

"Oi…" I said with a hint of mock annoyance as I sat up and put my Keyblade on my back. "Mikoto, Asuna, and I did stuff too you know." I jokingly said to Agil.

"Of course. You three did well too." Agil chuckled.

"No…" whatever Kirito was going to say next was interrupted by the string of applause coming from the crowd behind us.

"Why!?" Kibaou shouted. Everyone turned to him who was not happy about the victory. "Why did you let Diabel die!?"

"Let him die…?" Kirito muttered.

"That's right!" He then pointed at me. "You _knew_ the «Skills» the «Boss» used, didn't you!? If you gave us that information from the start, Diabel wouldn't have died!"

"I didn't know!" I snapped getting back up. "I told you at the briefing that this current version of «Illfang» could have different weapons. I warned you about that! I didn't know what they were from the start!"

It was then that Agil spoke up. "Even so, the guide that was handed out yesterday, it was written that it was only information on the «Illfang»'s attack pattern during the beta period, right? If so, then his knowledge would be the same as in the guide."

"Tha–That's…"

"That strategy guide was a lie!" One player shouted. "Argo's information shop was selling lies. That person was a Beta Tester after all, there's no way she would have given us the truth for free!" Oh man, this getting bad. At this rate…

"Kirito, what are we gonna do?" I whispered looking at Kirito as he looked down.

"Yeah, at this rate, it's gonna get bad." Mikoto added.

"I'm gonna have to BS our way out of this situation…" Kirito whispered back.

"And how exactly are you gonna do _that_?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just watch…" He said. After that, he started laughing like a maniac. Well, not really, but this was all an act. "Beta Tester, was it? …Don't lump me together with those amateurs."

"What was that?!" Kibaou snapped.

"Listen here and remember this." He said walking up past the group and in front of Kibaou. "SAO's Closed Beta Test had a ridiculously low pass rate for the lottery draw. Out of the one thousand people, how many real MMO gamers do you think got selected? Most of them were just new players who didn't even know methods of leveling properly. You guys here are much better than that lot. But, I'm not like those guys. During the Beta Test, I reached floors that no one else could reach. I learned of the «Katana Skills» the «Boss» used since I kept fighting mobs that used katana from a floor way higher. I know way more other things too, way more than any information broker."

"That's… no longer on the level of a Beta Tester… that's totally cheating, you're just a cheater!" Kibaou shouted. From around us, cheater, cheating beta tester, many voices came out with those words. Those words were soon mixed up together, in the end a strange sounding word, Beater.

"…«Beater», that has a good ring to it. Exactly, I am a «Beater». From now on, please don't lump me together with those former testers." With that, he opened up his «Menu» and «Equipped» onto him, the «Coat of Midnight», which was the «Rare Item» he got. A black trench coat appeared and was over Kirito. "I'll go on and «Activate» the Second Floor's transfer gate. From the exit up there it will be a short walk to the district town, if you want to come along; be prepared to be killed by any mob that comes along." Kirito then leaves the group and heads for the stairs, Asuna, Mikoto, and I soon followed him.

"That's some BS you made, Kirito." I said.

"Yeah, you almost convinced _me_." Mikoto added.

"And that took you _how_ long did that to come up with that?" I asked.

"Only a few seconds…" He answered. The four of us soon got to the bottom of the stairs where the throne of «Illfang» at the top of the stairs, once stood, only a door way was in our field of vision.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways." I said putting my hands in my pocket.

"Not exactly. You three can still come with me if you want. Of course, I have to «Disband» the «Party»." Kirito said as he opened up the «Menu» again and «Disbanded» our «Party». I looked to Asuna.

"What are you going to do Asuna?" I asked her.

"I'll probably stay with Agil and the others for a while." She answered and then got me in an embrace and whispered in my ear, "Stay safe… Onii–chan…"

"Oi, I thought I told you not to call me that in public…" I slightly hissed as we let go of the embrace.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." She giggled.

I shook my head chuckling at this. "But thanks anyway. You stay safe too, Asuna." I said, and with that, Asuna went to meet up with Agil and the other people. I turned towards Kirito and Mikoto, the latter looking a bit miffed for some reason. "What?"

"Okay, I knew there was something between you two. How do you know her? And why did she call you Onii–chan?" Mikoto huffed a bit.

"Relax, she's only my cousin." I said. "And I've been like a brother to her too. What you jealous?"

"I–I'm not jealous." Mikoto stuttered.

"Mmmmmmmmm?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not jealous!" Mikoto snapped.

"Okay, I believe ya." I raised my hands in defense.

"If you two are done arguing, let's go." Kirito said. We looked at Kirito, but back to each other, and then we nodded to him. Kirito pushed the door opened, darkness was all we saw and the three of us went _into_ that darkness.

* * *

Okay, there's another chapter of Sword Art Online: Keyblade Chronicles. 30+ pages, and not to mention, more than double the amount of words than the first chapter. Again, I thank to Shoku–Meian, Starlight AT, and EpikalStorms for helping me out with this chapter, couldn't have done it without you guys. As of now, I will take OC's for this story. I need five OC's so I can form a guild comprising of Kurogasa, Mikoto, and those five OC's making a total of seven making them a guild of Keyblade users. But I need your help naming this guild too. Oh and here is the OC form:

Real Name:  
Game Name:  
Age: (Log In) ; (Log Out)  
Gender:  
Appearance:  
Personality:  
History before SAO:  
Keyblade:  
What Floor you want your OC to be introduced at:  
Other:

Also, the following Keyblades are off–limits:

Oathkeeper  
Oblivion  
Ultima Weapon  
Destiny's Embrace  
X–Blade

All others are up for grabs. But that leads me to another question. Do you want this guild of seven Keyblade warriors have a fixed or mixed set of Keyblades? If you choose fixed set of Keyblades, this is what you're gonna get:

Kurogasa: Ultima Weapon/Oathkeeper & Oblivion  
Mikoto: Destiny's Embrace  
OC 1: Way to Dawn  
OC 2: Ends of the Earth  
OC 3: Wayward Wind  
OC 4: Stormfell  
OC 5: Star Seeker

If you choose mixed, then you'll get this:

Kurogasa: Ultima Weapon/Oathkeeper & Oblivion  
Mikoto: Destiny's Embrace  
OC 1: ?  
OC 2: ?  
OC 3: ?  
OC 4: ?  
OC 5: ?

And yes, Kurogasa will get the «Dual Blades» skill along with Kirito later on in the story. I know it may sound kinda unfair for two people to have the same Unique Skill, but hey, it's my story and I do what I want with it. So deal with it. Anyways, I put question marks because I don't know what Keyblades you want your OC to have obviously if you choose mixed set of Keyblades. But yeah, send in your OC's via PM or review and tell me if the Keyblade Guild should have a fixed or mixed set of Keyblades. And as always: Review!


End file.
